Apparatuses consistent with the exemplary embodiments relate to a voltage regulator and a memory device including the same, and more particularly, to a voltage regulator for driving both high and low output voltages and having a good power supply rejection ratio (PSRR) and a memory device including the same.
A voltage regulator is a circuit which provides a regulated output voltage with a reference voltage as an input. The voltage regulator is desired to be designed to drive both high and low output voltages and to provide a good PSRR as well. However, related art voltage regulators do not satisfy both conditions.